The innocent prisoner
by Howler-the-halfwolf-demon
Summary: harry is sent to azkaban for a crime he didnt commit *chapter 3 done* *finished
1. flashback

The innocent prisoner  
  
Disclaimer: I only ow my characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man in ripped dirty robes and long messy uncut hair sits silently in the cold, dark, stone cell in azkaban. His eyes, once emerald green and full of life before he was thrown into this hell hole, were now dull and dead and lost their color. You could hardly see his lighting shaped scar under his long hair. He has been here for 15 years and the only reason he hasn't gone insane was cause he was innocent. He ha relived his parents death, cedrics death, Voldemorts rebirth, and saw every single person voldemort killed and him planning to destroy everything. The only conversations he has had are with the snakes that slithers thru the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in potions class listening to Snape talk about the pollijuice potion. Well not really listening but pretending he was. The door opened suddenly scaring everyone who was not pay attention on day dreaming half to death. It was The minister of magic. "Harry James Potter you are sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory (is that his last name?) Vernon Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Trying to scare all of the wizarding world with that rumor of You-know-who coming back and for killing Peter Pettagrew" Fudge half yelled. Harry just look at Fudge in shock. Yeah he did kill Wormtail only because he kill his parents, framing his godfather, and helping Voldemort be revived." I'm innocent!" Harry said. "We have evidence" Fudge said. Harry looked at the class and saw them all glaring at him including his friends. He was dragged out and thrown in Azkaban without a trial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was 15 long years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. friends nomore

Disclaimer: do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? NO!! if I do your a bakamono aka a really stupid retard ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was found innocent of all the crimes (cept for peter but they found out he was Voldemorts helper) Fudge wasn't the minister anymore Hermione (Sp?) was. Big surprise eh? Today was the day he was going to be set free and taken out of this hellhole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ron's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into Azkaban and was suddenly freezing. There was barely any light. I was led to Harry's cell. They opened it and walked into the stone cell. At first I thought they took me to the wrong one but I knew it was harry after I saw some of the scar under the long untamed hair. He was pale. Covered in scars and bruises. His robes wear torn and covered in what looked like blood. His eyes once full of color and joy were now gray, dead, and looked hollow. He seemed to not notice I was their cause he stayed quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Neither Ron or Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" Ron said to get him to notice he was there. "What do you want?" Harry said in a hissing like voice like he was speaking parceltongue cept the words were English (reason: the only ppl he talked to where snakes so his voice is like a hissing sound think of how harry talked to the snake in Harry potter and the chamber of secrets cept in English instead of "Si Si Sishe " or something). "I.... I'm here to take you out of here the ministry found that you were innocent like me and hermione thought you were" Ron said kinda scared of Harry's snake like voice. "You did? The what was with the bloody glares you gave me when they accused me guilty of it without a trial may I add" Harry said angrily but you couldn't really tell cause of the hissing voice. "uh...er...we.." Ron started but was cut off by harry. " You thought I was guilty like everyone else even thou you trusted me or I thought you did" Harry said glaring at ron making his hollow eyes look scarier then they already were. "We did trust you but the evidence was just so good..." Ron said but was cut off again. "You knew I didn't kill Cedric, you knew Peter made it so I had no parents or did you think my godfather who also was glaring at me in his dog form (Dumbledor had sirus follow harry in his dog form incase anything Voldemort-related happened) 15 years ago, you know that no matter how much they hurt me I wouldn't kill my family (dursleys if your slow), and you knew I would rumor the whole bloody wizarding world about voldemort *ron winced at his name* oh what still afraid of his bloody name?!?!?!" Harry said in what would of been a yell if he did speaking in a hissing voice. The dementors were standing at the door of the cell incase a fight started hoping to do the dementors kiss. "harry can we just go then we argue" Ron said shaking. " can't even stand a few minutes in this hellhole? TRY 15 BLOODY YEARS!!!" Harry yelled angrily his voice going back to a nonhissing voice. "Because of the bloody dementors I had to relive my parents deaths, Cedrics death, Voldemort's *ron flinched again at voldemort's name* rebirth, the day I was sent here, and every death that Voldemort *ron flinched yet again* has cause when ever it happens weather I saw it or not for crime I didn't commit except for killing Wormtail but that was because he worked for Voldemort did" Harry said stopping to take a breath. "and you cant even handle 10 minutes. Just get me out of here you will be lucky I dont throw you off the boat off the island to feed whatever lives under that lake" Harry said standing up. They walked out of Azkaban and to the boat with out saying a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ how was it? Please review 


	3. goodbye london

Is dragged to computer by dax.   
  
dax: you got to finish this fic soon o.o.   
  
Me: NUUUU!!1   
  
Dax ties me to computer chair and walks out melting the frame of the door shut.   
  
Me: T_T I don't own harry potter I only own my many charas.  
  
From behind the door shouts of "NO YOU DONT!!!" by my demon charas are heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the old telephone booth and punched a few numbers. A womens voice said "state your name and reason your here".   
  
"Harry Potter Visitor" Harry said grabbing the badge the slide out of the change slot. The booth slid down to the entrance of the ministry.  
  
He walked into the elevator practicly punching the button going to the ministers office. He walked to the door and kicked it open. "harry!"  
  
the minister, hermione, yelled. "shut it granger just give me my bloody wand and Im out of here," harry said angerly. He grabed the twin of his old wand  
  
voldamorts which was stolen from the dark lord and left without a second glance.   
  
-years later-   
  
Harry moved out of london and went to a wizard city in japan. He joined the world cup team and became seeker.   
  
The japanese team hasnt lost a match since.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry it is so short Im going to make a remake of the 5th book o.o NOW SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!! -_- 


End file.
